


Taboo

by VaguelyDefined



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Community: kink of the castle, F/F, F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Kink Meme, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, castle kink meme 14, kink of the castle, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDefined/pseuds/VaguelyDefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kink of the Castle Summer 14 Kink Meme.  Prompt: Castle and/or Beckett catches Alexis masturbating to one of their homemade sex tapes and join her, leading to a threesome. Bonus points for Castle and Alexis having an already established sexual relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guilty excitement zips through her veins when she presses the play button, her panties already soaked from just the thought of what she’s about to watch. Alexis slides her laptop to the foot of the bed, careful not to dislodge the cable connecting it to the television, and leans back against the pillows she’s piled against the headboard. The screen comes to life, the frame filled with the image that made her transfer this video to her thumb drive when she’d borrowed her dad’s laptop two weeks ago.

 

Bare chested, her father sits on the end of his bed, his legs spread wide as Kate stands in front of him, breasts spilling out of white oxford shirt two sizes too small and her long legs barely covered by an obscenely short plaid skirt. It was the skirt that did it, that had her dragging the file across the desktop before she’d even realized what she was doing.

 

Because Alexis recognized that skirt.

 

It was hers. Her old Marlowe Prep uniform, hemmed to barely cover her stepmother’s perfectly shaped ass, exposing the red lace of her panties. Wetness pools between Alexis’ thighs as she watches the screen, sees her father’s thick fingers play with the bottom of the skirt, his nails scraping across the sensitive skin at the back Kate’s thighs. Just like he used to do to hers.

 

Alexis’ eyes fall shut when his voice, deep and gruff, pours out of the speakers.

 

“The headmaster called today, Kate. He told me you were a bad little girl.”

 

“No,” Kate argues, her voice impish and tittering in a way Alexis has never heard before. “I wasn’t. I was a good girl. Promise.”

 

Opening her eyes, Alexis feels her nipples go hard. Her father has his hands spread wide over Kate’s ass, fingers kneading the supple flesh. Alexis slips her hands under her tank top and grips her breasts, emulates her dad’s grip on her own body. On screen, Kate whines low in her throat, her hips starting to rock in time with the squeezes on her ass.

 

“Oh, Kate.” Alexis watches her father shake his head, a smirk curling up the corners of his mouth. “What have I told you about lying to me? Good little girls don’t tell lies. Only bad girls do.”

 

“I _am_ a good girl, Daddy,” Kate whines, bending over to cup her husband between his legs. “I want my treat.”

 

Alexis groans, her hips coming off the bed as she pinches her nipples and tugs. She knew that was the only place this could be going but hearing Kate call him Daddy sets her on fire. It makes it real. She’s watching a sex tape of her dad and stepmom roleplaying a daddy/daughter fantasy.

 

A scenario that wasn’t merely a fantasy for Alexis and her father all that long ago.

 

“Bad girls don’t get treats,” her dad says. “You know what they get?”

 

“What, Daddy?” Kate asks, breathless.

 

“Spankings,” he answers, drawing one hand back and then slapping her hard on the ass.

 

Alexis groans in tandem with the Kate in the video. She watches as her father bends his wife over his thigh, her ass pointed directly at the camera, and begins to spank her. With his free hand, he holds Kate’s wrists at the small of her back, keeping her in place as she starts to squirm. He flips the skirt up after the first dozen swats, his hand connecting with the red lace of her panties.

 

“Daddy, stop,” Kate pleads, her voice almost nothing but air. “I promise I’ll be good.”  

 

Alexis slips her hand into her panties as her father does the same to Kate on screen, two of his thick fingers pushing into her. Kate moans out a low yes and Alexis follows suit, imagining herself in her stepmother’s position, spread out over her father’s knee and with his fingers buried deep inside her, rather than her own.

 

“No,” he says, “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet, little girl.”

 

His fingers glisten when he pulls out and grabs the waistband of Kate’s underwear, tugging them down and off in one swift move. The following slap echoes in Alexis’ bedroom and she gulps down air, eyes glued to the screen. Her father’s chest shines with sweat and Alexis' mouth waters with the desire to lap it up, to drag her tongue over those muscles she was so familiar with during her last two years of high school.

 

“Please, Daddy. Please,” Kate begs, her ass red and legs twisting as she writhes under the continued assault.

 

“Please what, baby?”

 

“Please, Daddy, stop.”

 

“And why would I do that?”

 

 _Please, Daddy_ Alexis whimpers along with the recorded Kate, the words so familiar on her tongue even though it’s been years since she’s actually said them. Since she wrapped herself around her father’s bulky frame, legs at his waist and arms hooked under his shoulders while she begged him to make her come, his body a warm shelter of love and protection as she broke apart again and again.  God, she misses it.

 

“Ask Daddy for what you want, baby.”

 

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” Kate says, her request barely audible over Alexis' own ragged panting. “Please, Daddy. Fuck me.”  

 

“You want your daddy’s cock?”

 

 _Yes_ Alexis groans, jerking off her tank top and underwear, reaching across the bed for a bullet vibrator and dildo. She wants him. Wants them both. Wants to climb into his lap and ride him while Kate watches, wants to suck his cock while his wife eats her pussy. She wants to fuck Kate with a strap on and then sit on her father’s face. She wants every depraved and taboo fantasy she’s had about them over the past five years to be a reality.

 

And, fuck, she wants to come.

 

Eyes locked on the screen, Alexis presses the bullet vibrator against her clit, holding off on the dildo. She’s imagining herself in her stepmom's place and Alexis doesn’t want to have anything inside her own pussy until Kate does, until she can pretend it’s the cock she craves and not a thirty dollar dildo.

 

Finally, with Kate bent over the foot of the bed and the plaid skirt still twisted around her waist, Alexis watches her father push slowly inside. She times the slide of her dildo with his cock, groaning when both are fully seated.

 

"Your pussy is so wet for Daddy, baby."

 

It is. She's so wet. There's nothing about this that isn't doing it for her. Knowing that her dad and his wife roleplay a scenario so close to something that she lived for almost two years puts her on the edge. Seeing it, hearing it, reliving it. Fucking herself with a dildo in time to her father's thrusts on screen and imagining that he's here with her now, his cock pounding into her while he bites at her breasts and neck.

 

Alexis lets her eyes fall closed, listens to the familiar and arousing sounds of her father as she fucks herself.

 

"Fuck, you feel so good. Do you like how Daddy's cock feels in your pussy?"

 

_Yes_

 

"Daddy knows how to take care of his little girl. How to make her writhe and scream. Daddy knows how to fuck you just right, huh baby?"

 

_God, yes._

 

"Do you want Daddy to make you come?"

 

_Yes, Daddy. Please. Please make me come._

 

Alexis jerks, her eyes flying open when a warm hand brushes over her forehead. Kate stands next to the bed, a soft smile playing on her lips and heat in her eyes. Glancing toward the television, she climbs up next to Alexis, her dress slacks slipping a little on the sateen sheets. Alexis stares up at her with wide eyes as Kate settles down on her side, one hand playing with the damp hair at Alexis's temple and the other spread over her bare stomach. The wet squelch of sex still fills the room and Alexis swallows, her hands arrested between her spread legs.

 

"Kate-"

 

"I'm not your dad," she says softly, the fingers on Alexis' stomach sweeping lightly up and down, raising goosebumps in their wake, "but I can still make you come."

 

Alexis gapes at her, the fog of lust slowing down her brain. Kate's hand moves lower, slipping between Alexis' own idle ones. She takes control of the bullet, drawing a tight circle around Alexis' clit and making her thighs twitch.

 

"You like that video?"

 

Alexis nods, her voice still lost.

 

"Me too," Kate agrees, her body pressing more firmly against Alexis' as she leans further over her. Her breath, hot and smelling faintly of peppermint, washes over Alexis' cheek and she lists into it, eyelids fluttering.

 

"That's one of my favorites. I wasn't sure I was going to like it but you know your dad." Kate laughs, a deep chuckle that reverberates through the arm Alexis has pressed against her ribs. "He can talk me into anything."

 

Soft lips glance across her cheek and Alexis sighs. "He got me into that tiny skirt." Another kiss to her forehead. "Got me to wear pigtails and knee socks."  A longer kiss against the corner of her mouth that leaves her gulping. "Got me to call him Daddy."

 

The flick of a tongue across her bottom lip slams Alexis' eyes open and she stares up at Kate, sees her own lust and want reflected back at her, feels her heart thunder against her ribs.

 

"He even-" Kate whispers, drifting ever closer- "He even gets away with calling me Alexis from time to time."

 

With a deep groan, Alexis surges up and swallows Kate's filthy confession in a kiss, curling her tongue around the words and pulling them into her own mouth, swallowing them down to burn hot and bright inside her chest. Kate hooks her leg over Alexis', grinds herself down against her thigh.

 

Grabbing a fistful of long brown hair, Alexis falls back to the mattress, pulling her step mother down over her. Kate attacks her mouth, her teeth savage and relentless. The vibrator falls away, replaced by the pads of two fingers and Alexis whimpers, her ribs hitching violently. She opens her eyes when Kate breaks out of the kiss, looks up to meet swirling pools of brown.

 

"He told me how it happened," Kate whispers, the husk in her tone making Alexis' hips buck. "Told me how he started jacking off with your dirty panties. How he thought maybe you knew about it because you'd leave them right on the top of the hamper. Did you know, Alexis? Did you leave little presents for your daddy to find?"

 

Alexis nods, her throat seized. She knew. She saw him once in the laundry room when she was fifteen, a pair of her underwear held up to his face and his cock in his hand. He'd wrapped them around his dick to come, the washing machine rattling from the force of it. She'd had her first orgasm that night, humping a pillow and picturing her dad's face as he came in her panties. After that, she'd started leaving them at the top of the pile, pairs that she'd gotten herself off in. Presents for him, just like Kate said.

 

"Such a good daughter." Kate slaps her pussy and Alexis moans. "But you wanted to give him more than just your dirty panties, didn’t you?"

 

"Yes," Alexis admits, her toes curling into the sheets.

 

"You fantasized about him. About his body and his mouth." Kate grips the base of the dildo, pulling it slowly out, her eyes still locked on Alexis'. "His cock."

 

" _Yes_."

 

"You wanted to fuck your father."

 

It sounds so filthy coming out of Kate's mouth like that but fuck if it isn’t the truth. It was all she thought about for two years. Every time she touched herself, whenever she experimented with her girlfriends, through her first fumbling sexual encounters with boys from school, all the times she fucked Ashley - her dad was always there in back of her mind. She’d close her eyes and think about him, fantasize about all the ways she wanted to touch him and be touched by him.

 

“I did,” Alexis whispers, her eyes rolling back when Kate starts to push the dildo back into her. “So bad.”

 

Kate’s hips rock against Alexis’ thigh in time to the thrust of the silicone inside her and they both start to pant, mouths glancing off one another in a messy half kiss. Alexis runs her hands over her stepmother’s still clothed body, gripping her breasts and palming her ass. She tenses her thigh, presses it up into the damp crotch of Kate’s dress slacks, holding her down as she grinds. A whine of protest hangs in her chest when she feels the dildo slide out but she swallows it down into a whimper of pleasure when Kate’s long, slim fingers take its place, three of them slipping inside of her and curling.

 

“Kate -”

 

“You teased him,” Kate husks, her lips pressed against Alexis’ ear. “You still do it. Walking around the loft in just your panties and a shirt. I know that’s how you seduced him the first time.” Alexis gasps when Kate grinds her palm into her clit. “He told me all about it. Had to after the first time we came home to find you half dressed and he fucked me so hard that I couldn’t walk the next day.” Kate laughs darkly and Alexis bites at her neck, lapping up the salt of sweat mixed with the flowery aftertaste of her perfume.

 

“He told me how you started slowly. Touching him in ways that were just a little too sexual to be innocent, tickling him, kissing his cheeks a touch too close to his mouth -” Kate drags her teeth along Alexis’ jaw, her hand still pumping and twisting - “how you’d press your hot little body up against his and hold on tight, just barely rocking your hips. He could smell you sometimes,” she whispers, her breath a scalding wind over Alexis’ throat. “Did you know that?”

 

Alexis shakes her head on a groan, her whole body lit on fire at hearing the story of how she seduced her father retold by his wife. It’s filthy and taboo and twisted but it turns her on so fucking much. Knowing that he told Kate about it, about the relationship that they shared. That it meant as much to him as it did to her.

 

“If you smelled like you do now,” Kate murmurs, her tongue flicking at Alexis’ earlobe, “I don’t know how he resisted for so long.” Alexis moans, her hands slipping down into the back of Kate’s slacks as her hips come up off the bed. “He didn’t put up much of a fight though, did he? Not once you came downstairs for movie night in those tiny little panties and a tank top and cuddled up next to him on the couch."

 

The memory flashes across Alexis’ mind in vivid detail. She’d decided she was tired of fantasizing and had resolved to ask her dad for what she wanted. Their regular movie night seemed like the perfect time to do it. She was already so wet walking down the stairs, just thinking about how things might go. Her dad hadn’t been too surprised by her outfit - she’d been wearing as little as possible as often as she could for a few months by that point - but he did seem taken aback by how she practically sat in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Ten minutes into the movie, though, his hand was caressing her bare thigh. Thirty minutes in, she could feel his erection pressing against her hip. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Alexis had tilted her head back and pressed her open mouth to his throat, a hand stroking up and down his ribs as he swallowed.

 

_“Alexis,” her dad said, his voice cracking, “what are you doing?”_

_“What we both want,” she answered, kissing up his neck as she shifted around in his lap until she was straddling him. Her dad groaned, his hands clamped like vices around her thighs. “I want this, Dad. Don’t you?”_

_“We shouldn’t. We can’t,” he protested, the grip on her legs starting to loosen as Alexis began to rock her hips against his. “It’s wrong.”_

_“Says who? I can feel how much you want me.” Reaching back, she grabbed his right hand and brought it around, sliding his fingers down between their bodies and pressing them against the soaking crotch of her panties. Her dad groaned and Alexis smiled against his cheek. “I want you too. It doesn’t matter what anybody else says.”_

_He pulled her panties to the side and Alexis let out a keening moan when she felt her father’s fingers pressing against her for the first time. With her hands tangled in his hair, she leaned back and met his eyes, watched as doubt lost the war to want. “No one can know,” he whispered._

_Alexis nodded. “Okay.”_

_After a long moment, a smile broke out over her dad’s face. The hand still on her thigh moved around to cup her ass and then slide up her back as his fingers began to circle her clit. Alexis smiled back, relief breaking open inside her chest. Eyes locked, she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against to his. Her dad responded immediately, a low moan echoing in his throat as his tongue touched hers. They broke apart after a few minutes, panting, his fingers still playing with her pussy._

_“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” she confessed, her hands stroking over his chest._

_“Me too, pumpkin.” The use of her nickname during such an intimate moment made her hips twitch and her dad chuckled. “You like that? You like being called pumpkin while I’m touching you?”_

_Alexis looked up at him from under her eyelashes. “Do you like being called Daddy?”_

_The pure lust on his face made her heart lurch and then he was on her, lips and hands and teeth. Alexis groaned and writhed, pressed herself down into his palm. Yes. This was what she wanted. What she needed. Fisting her hands in his hair, she yanked, pulling his mouth away from the side of her neck until she could meet his eyes again._

_“Take me to bed, Daddy.”_

 

The memory takes her over the edge and Alexis comes, her pussy spasming around Kate’s fingers. She calls out for her dad, fingernails digging hard into the flesh of her stepmother’s ass. Against her leg, she feels Kate jerk and writhe and then go rigid, her own name for Alexis’ father falling from her lips as she comes. Sliding her hands up, Alexis palms Kate’s back, pulling her into a sweaty embrace.

 

“Thank you,” she croaks, her throat dry.

 

Kate laughs again, a deep and throaty sound that sends a little aftershock straight to Alexis’ still throbbing clit. “You’re welcome.”

 

Alexis hums, her body too loose and floaty for any more words. Kate slides to the side but doesn’t get up, just strokes her fingers gently through the sweaty and tangled mass of Alexis’ hair. She starts to drift, eyes fluttering shut as Kate’s touch soothes overstimulated nervous system.

 

“He misses you, you know. The relationship you two used to have.”

 

The air feels like molasses as Alexis slowly turns her head to look at her stepmom. What is she saying?

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I think you know.”

 

Alexis meets her gaze, sees no trace of anger or malice there. Just love and openness and understanding. Butterflies erupt inside her stomach.

 

“I need you to say it, Kate. Please.”

 

With a smile, Kate leans in and presses a soft kiss against her lips. “Okay. I want your dad to be happy. I want you to be happy. And I think the best way to achieve both of those things is for the two of you to resurrect your old relationship. With a few modifications.”

 

Alexis cocks her head. “What modifications?”

 

“Me. I’d be involved. Would you be okay with that?”

 

A smile splits Alexis' cheeks. “Yeah, I think I can handle that.”

 

Kate swoops in for another kiss, her tongue aggressive and slick. Alexis sighs into it, her body starting to come alive again. No wonder her dad fell in love with this woman.

  
“Now,” Kate says around the kiss as Alexis reaches up to start unbuttoning her blouse, “let's figure out a fun way to tell your dad.”


	2. Chapter 2

The leather couch cushions creak and sigh when Castle flops down in the middle, his pajama pants riding low on his hips and comfortable cotton t-shirt hugging his chest. His skin still feels warm from the shower, his muscles still loose, and he lets his head loll lazily on his neck, relaxed and content. Thumbing the remote, he pulls up the Netflix menu on the television and settles himself in to wait for Kate and Alexis.

He can’t hold back the smile when he remembers the shy way his daughter asked if they could have a family movie night. Perched on a stool at the counter, a cup of coffee held in her hands, she’d looked up at him from under her lashes and said _‘Please, Dad. It’s been such a long time since we’ve had a movie night and I really just want to spend time with you guys’_ in her sweetest little voice. He’d never even considered saying no, but especially not after that.

Movie night was always a special thing for he and Alexis but it became something sacred after that night when she crawled into his lap and they finally stepped across the line they’d been toeing for over a year. The line he’d been standing far too close to for far longer than was acceptable. And even though they don’t step over that line anymore - a fact that he can admit to feeling regret about - that Alexis would want to share the ritual of movie night with Kate touches him.

The front door opens and he twists his neck, sees his wife slipping out of her heels in the entryway. She bends over to pick them up and then walks over, runs her fingers through his damp hair while she leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Hey.”

“Hey,” hey smiles back, reaching up to twirl a curl around his index finger. “How was work?”

“Kinda boring without my shadow. How was writing?”

“Kinda slow without my muse.” Castle waggles his eyebrows. “Had to take a couple of inspirational video breaks.”

“Castle,” she sighs, her voice equal parts exasperation and arousal. “Which ones?”

“You’ll just have to read the book and see,” he grins.

Kate rolls her eyes and pushes him back down into the couch by his shoulder. “I’m going to shower.”

“Hurry,” he calls to her retreating back, eyes trained on the sway of her hips. “It’s movie night.”

She turns back to him at the door to their bedroom, her face suddenly a mask of pure lust that makes his cock twitch violently. “Oh, I know,” she husks. And then she’s gone, swallowed up by the shadows.

Castle reaches for his lap, one hand rubbing at his aching dick through the thin cotton of his pajama pants. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back again, pictures the look on Kate’s face the night before when he took her ass and made her scream. Rapid fire images assault his brain as he touches himself and he swallows a low groan when Alexis’ face shows up, the ghosts of her high pitched moans echoing in his brain.

Shit.

He jerks his hand out of his lap and sits up, shakes his head in an effort to dislodge the memories that come to him far too often. They don’t do that anymore, he and his daughter. It stopped after he and Kate got together. He’s married now to a woman he’s deeply in love with and Alexis is dating young men her own age and that’s the way it’s supposed to be.

But fuck if he doesn’t miss it. Her. That closeness and intimacy. It’s depraved and taboo and he’s her father but he can’t help it. Ever since the first time he found himself sniffing a pair of her dirty panties, he knew. Knew that he wanted to have sex with his daughter. He’d never really thought it would happen. Would never have forced the issue, or himself, on her. He had been resigned to and somewhat content in his masturbatory perversions, imagining her tight little body while he sniffed her panties and stroked his cock. Then movie night happened and everything changed.

By some miracle, Kate, his beautiful, amazing wife, understands. He confessed it all to her one night after a particularly rough round of sex that left them both battered and bruised, fully expecting her to walk out. To arrest him even. But she’d just climbed back on top of him, dragging her soaking wet pussy up and down the underside of his rapidly regrowing erection while he told her filthy stories about fucking his own daughter. She rode him hard and fast, calling him Daddy and begging him to fuck her, something they now repeat often. It’s amazing. But it’s not the same.

The stairs creak behind him - he has to remember to get that fixed - and Castle smiles, looking over his shoulder to seek out his daughter. His heart thuds painfully against his ribs when he sees her. The long, exposed line of her legs, alabaster skin almost pearled in the low light, the tiny black panties, the thin strip of skin showing at the bottom her red spaghetti string tank top. It’s almost the exact outfit she wore the first time movie night became about more than movies for them. Castle swallows hard and shifts on the couch as Alexis crosses through the kitchen, a coy smile on her lips.

On quiet feet, she pads into the living room and circles the couch, coming to a stop when her knees bump into his thigh. Castle watches with a pounding pulse as Alexis drops down next to him, her ass at his hip and her bare legs thrown over his lap. She snuggles down into his side, her breasts pressing against his ribs, and it’s all he can do to remember to breathe. Alexis lets out a happy sigh when he wraps his arm around her shoulders, his fingers brushing lightly over the top of her bicep.

“Hi, Daddy,” she whispers and he feels his stomach clench, his half hard cock starting to twitch again. “Did you pick a movie yet?”

Castle shakes his head, brushes his lips across her forehead. “Was waiting on you, pumpkin.”

Alexis shifts against him, moving closer if that’s even possible at this point, and he lifts his free hand to her left leg, runs his palm up and down her calf. He can feel the lust, the want, the need, bubbling up in his chest and he does his best to put a lid on it.

“What are you in the mood for?” Alexis asks, right arm snaking between his back and the couch and her left wrapping around his waist. She fingers the hem of his shirt, lifting it up slightly and slipping under. Her nails scrape lightly across his stomach and Castle’s lungs freeze. Alexis presses her face into his chest and he can feel her smiling.

His hand runs further up her leg, circling the knob of her knee before coasting along the outside of her thigh. Castle presses his nose to the top of Alexis’ head and inhales, breathing her in. “I don’t know,” he says. “Maybe something funny?”

She looks up at him then, her eyes round and crystal blue and he feels his heart stutter. Fuck.

“I was thinking,” she whispers, her lips wet and so red and he can’t stop looking at them, “more along the lines of something sexy.”

With a soft groan, Castle dips his head and takes her mouth, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. Alexis whimpers , turning her body more fully into his. He fists one hand in her hair and cups her ass with the other, holding her close as he fucks her mouth with his tongue. She moans and shifts, moving to straddle his lap. He can feel the heat of her, the wetness, through his pants and his hips buck.

“Daddy,” Alexis whines into the kiss, her hands roaming over his upper body. “Oh, Daddy.”

“I know, baby,” he whispers back, molding a hand around her breast. “I know.”

“I miss you, Daddy. I miss you so much.” Alexis snakes a hand down between them, grips his dick. “No one can make me feel what you can.”

“Alexis,” he husks, trying to pull himself together. “Pumpkin, we can’t -”

“But I want to,” she whines, rocking her hips against him and kissing him deeply. “I want to feel you inside me again.”

Castle groans, a hand slipping down between her legs. He presses two fingers to the soaking crotch of her panties and they both shudder. “I know,” he says again. “But we can’t. Kate- “

“Wants to watch.”

His head flies up. Kate stands in the doorway of his office, stark naked. He watches with disbelief as she strides across the living room toward them, her breasts swaying with every step. She stops next to them and Alexis looks up at her, smiling when Kate runs a hand through her long red hair. His heart hammers erratically as he watches his wife bend down and press a hot kiss to his daughter’s lips, their tongues sliding together erotically.

“Wh- How - What?” He stutters, unable to form coherent thoughts or sentences.

Kate chuckles and sits down next to them on the couch, angling herself to face him with one leg pulled up under her. He can smell it from here, how turned on she is. Can see it in the flush on her chest and the rigid peaks of her nipples. Fuck.

“I want to watch,” she repeats, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. “And participate.”

“Are you serious?”

“Would we be here if I wasn’t?”

Castle looks back at his daughter, still straddling his lap. She smiles at him encouragingly. “And you’re okay with this? You want this too?”

Alexis nods. “More than anything.”

Castle looks back to his wife. She echoes Alexis’ nod. “I know you miss her, Rick.”

Groaning, he leans toward Kate and kisses her, his hands still resting on Alexis’ smooth thighs. She slicks her tongue into his mouth, swirling slowly as she brushes her fingers along his jaw. “I love you,” he whispers. 

She smiles. “I know. Now -” She inclines her head toward Alexis.

Castle sits up straight again and looks at his daughter. His head pounds with the intensity of the moment as she leans toward him again, her lips parted. They kiss deeply, fiercely, with teeth and tongues. Kate hums next to him and he feels her press closer, her bare breasts brushing against his arm as he caresses his daughter’s body.

His hands slide under Alexis’ tank top and she leans back, lifting her arms so he can drag it up and off her body. Her nipples, so pink and perfect, make his mouth water and Castle drops his head, takes the left between his lips, moaning at the feel of having her on his tongue again.

“Shit,” Alexis breathes, her stomach quivering under his palm as she threads her fingers through his hair. “Yes.”

The fingers of Kate’s left hand trail up and down his spine as he sucks on Alexis’ breast, her breath hot and fast against his shoulder. He feels her shift, opens his eyes to see her right hand running slowly over his daughter’s thigh. Alexis tilts her hips when Kate scratches her fingernails under the scalloped edge of her lacy panties, one hand falling from his head and reaching out play with Kate’s loose curls.

Castle releases Alexis’ breast and kisses across her sternum, his palms moving around to grip her firm little ass. Alexis lets out a surprised gasp when he sits back against the cushions, yanking her further up onto his lap, until the scorching heat of her pussy rests directly on top of his throbbing cock. The weight of his body pins his wife’s arm to the couch but Kate doesn’t move to extract it, just leans back with him, her fingers still assuredly exploring the long line of his daughter’s thigh as he continues to suck and lick at her chest.

“Touch her,” Kate whispers, her lips feathering against the rounded cap of his shoulder. “Feel how wet she is for you. How much she wants this.”

Obeying, Castle drags a hand around Alexis’ waist and presses his palm against the flat plane of her stomach. Her muscles ripple and bunch under his touch and he casts his eyes down, watches as the way she shivers when he flips his hand and runs the backs of his fingers over her taut abdomen. He can feel both women watching him as he angles his fingers down, slips the tips just past the waistband of her panties.

“Is that what you want, pumpkin?” The hand on her ass squeezes, fingers kneading into the plump flesh. Fuck, he loves her full little ass. The way it fits so neatly into his palm. “You want me to touch you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alexis sighs, her thighs tensing as she tries to push herself into the idle hand resting just above her pelvis. “Touch me, Daddy. Please.”

Her words, words he hasn’t heard in years except for in his memories or during roleplay with Kate, make his heart pound, his cock throb. The way she says it, the way she calls him Daddy when they’re like this - it turns him on so fucking much. He’s her daddy. All he wants is to make her happy.

Slowly, Castle moves his hand down, the pads of his fingers brushing over her bare pussy. He strokes her lips, feels the wetness seeping from between them already. Alexis leans into him, her hands clamped around his neck and elbows pressed into his chest, her breath shallow. Kate strokes a hand up and down her ribs, caressing the outside curve of her breast. With gentle pressure, Castle plys his daughter apart, his middle finger slipping down to dip into her wetness.

“Fuck, pumpkin,” he groans and Alexis looks up from under her lashes at him. “You’re so wet.”

She nods, her blue eyes bright even in the low lamplight. “For you, Daddy. Wet for you.”

Alexis rocks her hips and Castle holds his wrist steady, lets her grind herself against his palm. She pants above him and he looks over at Kate, sees her eyes flicking back and forth between where his hand is buried between his daughter’s legs and Alexis’ flushed face. He watches his wife for a minute, love and lust for her swelling in his chest, before diverting his attention back to Alexis.

Gripping her hip, he slows her to a stop. She looks down at him with hazy eyes and Castle smiles, wrapping his free arm around her waist and sitting forward. Alexis squeaks and twines her arms around his shoulders, her breasts pressed firmly into his chest. She buries her face in the crook of his neck when he presses two fingers inside of her, feels her body clamp down around him as he starts to pump. Alexis humps his hand, grinding her clit against his palm.

“Yes,” she groans, her mouth open and wet against his skin. “Fuck yes. Your fingers feel so good. So fucking good.”

Shit, he loves how filthy her mouth gets when they fuck. “You gonna come on my fingers, baby?”

Alexis whines, her hips thrusting in an obscene figure eight as she rides his hand. Castle can hear Kate’s labored breathing next to him, looks over to see her reclined back against the arm of the couch, both feet planted on the cushions and her legs spread wide as she stares at them and fingers herself. Their eyes lock for a moment and the heat in her stare scalds him. Fuck.

“Look, pumpkin,” he whispers, pressing his lips to Alexis’ ear. “Look at Kate. Look at what watching us does to her.” Alexis lifts her head and looks over at Kate, her breasts heaving. She groans and rides his hand harder, her temple falling against his forehead. “Look at me,” Castle demands, waiting until his daughter tears her gaze from his wife and focuses back on him. “Let’s show her that Daddy knows how to make you come. Would you like that?”

Alexis nods, licks her lips. Castle leans in and meets her in a brutal kiss, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and biting down hard. His daughter moans and bucks and he can feel her start to flutter around his fingers. He holds her tight around the waist and pounds his fingers into her as deeply as he can in this position, pressing his palm hard against her clit.

“That’s right, pumpkin,” he breathes into her mouth. “Come on daddy’s fingers. Come for me. Let me feel you. Let Daddy feel your pussy shudder.”

Alexis cries out his name, a long, low _Daddy_ as she comes in his hand, a hot wave of stickiness coating his fingers and palm. Her hips slow gradually and he strokes her through it, bringing her gently back down. Alexis kisses him when she’s caught some of her breath again, a sloppy thing full of tongue that make his cock twitch and his heart melt. A whimper sticks in her throat when he withdraws his fingers, leaving a shiny, wet trail over her stomach.

Kate sits up and grips his wrist, a wicked smile playing on her lips. Castle watches in fascination as she brings his soaking hand to her mouth. She licks his fingers from base to tip before sucking them inside, her tongue sliding lewdly over his skin, between his knuckles, sucking him clean. Both he and Alexis groan softly at the sight. Kate lets him go with a soft pop, pressing up onto her knees and leaning in to give him a quick and dirty little kiss. He can taste his daughter on his wife’s tongue and fuck if he doesn’t almost come in his pants right there.

She breaks the kiss and when he finally gets his eyes open, Kate’s standing next to the couch, holding a hand out for Alexis. His daughter takes it and Kate helps her climb off his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close once she’s standing. Castle watches them, naked breasts pressed together, his wife running her fingers softly through Alexis’ long red hair.

“So sexy,” Kate mutters, brushing the sheet of Alexis hair over her shoulder and leaning in to press a kiss to the side of her neck. “It was so fucking sexy to watch you with him.”

Alexis sighs, her hands roaming over Kate’s back and ass. Kate drags her mouth up the side of Alexis’ neck and Castle reaches for his cock, hand gripping himself through the fabric of his pants. He watches his wife slip a hand down the back of his daughter’s panties, her fingers digging into the firm roundness of Alexis’ ass as she grinds their hips together. Kate’s other hand strokes up Alexis’ ribcage, cupping around her breast as their mouths meet in a heated kiss.

Both women moan softly and Castle grips himself hard through his pants, his hips lifting up off the couch. Alexis gasps when Kate tugs on her nipple and his wife pulls out of the kiss, a wicked smile playing on her lips. Stepping back, she takes Alexis by the hand and laces their fingers as she starts backing across the living room. They’ve almost made it to the doorway of his office when Kate stops and looks at him over Alexis’ shoulder.

“You comin’, Castle?”

He nearly breaks his ankle jumping up from the couch. Kate and Alexis laugh at him as he stumbles across the living room, the front of pajama pants tented almost comically. With a growl trapped low in his throat, he finally makes it to them, coming up behind his daughter and wrapping an arm around her waist. Alexis sinks back against him, her head hitting his pec, and tugs on Kate’s hand, pulling her into them. His wife comes willingly and Castle grips her by the back of the neck, yanking her in for a hard, dirty kiss with Alexis trapped between them.

“You two set me up,” he pants when they break apart, hazy eyes flicking back and forth between his wife and daughter.

Alexis giggles, her face pressed against Kate’s shoulder, while his wife just smirks. “You complainin’?”

Bumping his hips against Alexis’ ass, Castle pushes them forward, walking all of them into his and Kate’s bedroom. “Fuck no,” he breathes, one hand on his wife’s ass and the other caressing his daughter’s stomach. “Am gonna need the story at some point, though.”

Kate laughs, low and throaty, as her knees hit the edge of the bed. She falls down onto it, pulling Alexis with her and leaving him standing. “Let’s just say that your daughter inherited your love of inspirational videos,” Kate says, stroking a hand over Alexis’s breast. “Particularly ones that star her dad.”

Castle looks at Alexis and she gives him a shy smile. He steps closer to the bed, brushes a hand over her cheek. Kate moves around to sit behind Alexis, her legs spread to frame his daughter’s hips. Leaning forward, she presses her breasts against Alexis’ back, sweeping her long red hair over one shoulder. Kate rests her chin on the opposite shoulder and they both look up at him. He wants to asks questions but when Alexis reaches up and hooks her fingers into the waistband of his pants, all his words are gone.

Kate sucks on her neck as she unties the drawstring at his waist and slips her hands inside, pushing the fabric down over his hips and ass. Gently, Alexis frees his cock and lets the pants drop in a puddle at his feet. Castle stares down at her hands as she starts to stroke him, the feeling at once familiar and foreign.

Wordlessly, his daughter leans forward and opens her mouth, her tongue flicking over the underside of his cock as she slips one hand between his legs to play with his balls. Castle hisses when sucks on the head, her mouth scalding hot and wet over him. He locks eyes with Kate as Alexis begins to suck him in earnest, one hand wrapped around his base as she slides up and down his cock.

“How does it feel?” Kate asks, hands still caressing Alexis’ breasts and abdomen. “Having your daughter sucking your cock again after so long?”

“So fucking good,” he breathes, his hips tight with the strain of trying not to thrust. “You like watching?”

Kate nods as Alexis pulls away from him, her chest heaving. She takes a fistful of red hair and turns Alexis’ face toward her, pulling her in for a deep, messy kiss. Alexis groans and turns more fully into Kate, pushing his wife down on the bed. She crawls over her, perky little ass up in the air, and holds Kate down as they furiously make out.

Kate reaches for Alexis’ hips, pushing at her underwear. Castle releases his dick to help, hooking his fingers into the elastic waistband and sliding the panties down over Alexis’ ass and thighs. He groans when he sees her bare pussy, can’t stop himself from slipping a finger into her. Kate’s hand bumps up against his own, pushing him out of the way, and Castle steps back, watches his wife rub at Alexis’ wet cunt. Alexis whimpers, hips pumping against the air, and Castle takes himself in hand as he watches, stroking his cock with the wetness left by his daughter’s mouth.

“I want -” he hears Alexi’s pant into Kate’s ear, her voice high and reedy - “Fuck, I want to taste you. Let me taste you.”

Kate nods, her fingers slowly pulling out. Alexis climbs off of her and Kate sits up, her face flushed red. She points to the middle of the bed. “Lie down, Alexis.”

His daugher scrambles to obey. Castle watches her stretch out in the middle of the bed, her milky white skin standing out starkly against the dark blue bedspread. Kate gets up on her knees and beckons him forward with a crooked finger. He steps closer and she wraps her hand around his cock, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Castle palms her ass as she pumps him, his his hips moving against his will.

“Your daughter is about to eat me out,” she breathes into his mouth and he shudders, feels his balls pulls tight. “You’d better not come.”

He lets out a nervous laugh. “I’ll try.”

“Do more than try,” Kate says, biting his lip and pulling. “If you come, I’ll have to get out the strap-on and fuck her myself.” He groans. “And while I’m actually looking forward to doing that, I really want to watch you fucking her tonight. Okay?”

“Okay,” he chokes, the image that she put in his brain slowly torturing him.

Kate plants one more hot kiss on his mouth then turns away, crawling back up the bed on her knees to meet Alexis. Castle steps out of the tangle of his pants and pulls off his shirt as he watches his wife lean over and drag her mouth across Alexis’ stomach, leaving a wet trail in her wake as she moves up to take a nipple between her lips. Alexis whines quietly, her legs falling open and Castle walks around the bed and sits down next to her. He stretches out on his side, his weight resting on one elbow and his hip, eyes riveted to the scene playing out in front of him.

Swinging one leg over her torso, Kate straddles Alexi’s body. She swoops in for a hard kiss and then pulls back with a pop. “You ready?”

Alexis nods and Kate moves up, coming to rest with a knee on either side of his daughter’s head. Alexis wraps her arms around Kate’s thighs, hands resting on her lower stomach, and lifts her head. Kate groans when her mouth makes contact, her fingers tangling in the fan of Alexis’ hair.

Castle watches them, his cock throbbing with lust and inattention. He watches his wife rock against his daughter’s mouth, her back bowed and stomach quivering. Watches Alexis flick her sharp little tongue over Kate’s clit, her own hips lifting off the bed in time with Kate’s gyrations. He watches it all, his body burning with need.

“Fuck, that is so hot,” he chokes when Kate grips Alexis by the back of the head and grinds down against her mouth, a move she’s done to him more times than he can count.

Kate looks over at him, her eyes dark. “Yeah? You like that, Rick?” He nods. “I think Alexis likes it too.” Alexis moans from between Kate’s thighs. “Maybe you should check, though. Just to make sure.”

Castle leans his weight toward them, reaching out to run his fingertips along the top of Alexis’ thigh. Her already spread legs fall even farther open and he slips up between them. He can’t hold back the moan when touches her, feels how soaking wet she is. “Goddamn, Alexis,” he hisses, as she thrusts up against his questing fingers. “You are really getting off on this.”

She moans again and he starts to rub her clit, timing his stroke to the messy slurping he can hear coming from between his wife’s thighs. Kate starts to shake, her body pitching forward as she humps Alexis’ face with abandon. Castle coaches them both on, whispering encouragement until Kate goes rigid, the veins in her neck bulging as her mouth opens in a silent scream. She collapses on her side, body shivering with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and Alexis looks up at him with a wide grin, her cheeks and chin shining.

He can’t take it anymore. Rolling into her, Castle takes her lips in a savage kiss, licking the taste of his wife out of her mouth. Alexis arches up into him, her hands running over his back and down to grip his ass. He settles between her spread legs, lets his weight slowly come down on her. Alexis lets out a shuddering sigh when his cock brushes against her, the length of his shaft slipping through her wet lips as his hips rock.

“Daddy,” she breathes, her voice dreamy in a way that makes his heart ache. “Oh, yes.”

He pants against her ear, hands smoothing over her sides. “I don’t have any condoms, baby,” he whispers, sweat gathering at the small of his back from the effort of holding himself away from her. He and Kate don’t use them, relying on her birth control only, because if an accident were to happen it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world for them. Not the case for Alexis.

“It’s okay,” she says, kissing his jaw. “I have it covered.”

“Alexis -”

She leans back and looks up at him, blue eyes clear and pleading. “I promise, Daddy. It’s okay.” He nods at her and she presses a kiss to his lips. Castle kisses her back, slow and tender, lets the sweep of her tongue through his mouth draw away his concerns and worries. “I want to feel you inside me, Daddy,” Alexis says, her lips still brushing against his. “Please.”

Castle sits up on his knees, dragging his hands over her body. He can feel Kate watching them as hooks Alexis’ legs over his thighs and takes his cock in hand. Alexis’ eyes flutter when he rubs himself along the length of her pussy, lets his head bump up against her clit. Gripping her hip with his left hand, he lines himself up and leans his weight forward.

“Look at me, pumpkin,” he says in a gentle voice, needing to see her face for this. Alexis opens her eyes and Castle gives her a soft smile. Slowly, Castle pushes forward, watching Alexis’ face, the way her eyes widen and her mouth falls open. She’s so wet, so tight, and he closes his eyes for a second once he’s all the way inside her, lets the feeling wash over him. The bed shifts and he opens them again, sees Kate moving closer to them, curling her naked body around Alexis’ head and shoulders. She smiles at him and raises an eyebrow and Castle just grins back before returning his attention to his daughter.

He starts out slowly, up on his knees, holding himself back while they both readjust. Alexis lifts her hips against him and he holds himself inside of her, grinding his pubic bone into her clit. She mewls and reaches for his arms tries to pull him down on top of her. Castle lets himself fall down over her, his elbows planted on either side of her head, fingers threading through her hair. He bites at her neck and Alexis cries out, one leg lifting to wrap high around his waist.

“Fuck yes,” she pants, undulating underneath him. “ _Yes_. Fuck me, Daddy. Oh god.”

Reaching back with one arm, Castle grabs the leg wrapped around his waist and lifts it up to his shoulder. Alexis’ thrashes and he slows his strokes, drawing it out. “You feel so good, pumpkin,” he breathes, grinding down into her. “So damn good.”

Alexis fists a hand in his hair, the other arm flailing out to reach for Kate. “I missed you, Daddy,” she groans, her pussy starting to tighten around him.

“I missed you too, baby.”

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Alexis begs, looking up at him. “Make me come. Please. Fuck me.”

Castle groans and lets himself go, pounding into his daughter with a fury. She scratches at the back of his neck and he bites her shoulder, his body out of his control. Alexis starts to flutter around him and he works his hand between their bodies, presses his thumb against her throbbing clit. She screams in his ear and he fucks her harder, moving through the increasing tightness.

“Come for me, Alexis,” he commands. “Come for me.”

“Da- Dad- Daddy,” she stutters, her body jerking hard and clamping down around him. “Yes. Fuck yes, Daddy. I’m coming. Oh god. Yes. _Daddy_.”

“Fuck, Alexis. Come on my cock.” He can feel her pulsing around him, so tight and hot and good and he never wants it to stop. “Yes.”

“Come, Daddy,” Alexis pants, still meeting him thrust for thrust. “Come inside me. Please.”

With a bellow, Castle comes, hot pulses flowing out of him that make his thighs spasm. Slowly, he stops thrusting, his cock still buried deep inside his daughter’s clenching pussy. Alexis grips the back of his head and pulls him into a hot kiss, her body arching up under his.

“I love you, Daddy,” she whispers against his lips, a quiet confession that makes his throat burn with tears.

Castle kisses her again, deep and real. “I love you too, pumpkin.”

Gently, he lowers Alexis’ leg and pulls out of her, moving to stretch his body out along her side. He looks up at Kate and she presses up on her elbows, brings her lips to his in a hard kiss. “Love you,” she says, breaking away.

He doesn’t even have time to respond before she’s crawling down the bed and in between Alexis’ legs. Lifting one up over her shoulder, Kate opens her mouth and lowers her head. Alexis almost flies off the bed when she makes contact, one hand fisted in Kate’s hair and the other clawing at his chest. Kate holds her down with an arm over her hips and Castle strokes Alexis’ hair, whispering nonsense to her. Alexis screams out Kate’s name, her back bowing off the bed, and then collapses, her body boneless.

Kate pops up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and smiling. She leans over and drops a kiss to Alexis’ quivering stomach and then moves up to lay stretched out on her other side, her position mirroring Castle’s. They stare at each other over the limp body of his daughter and he can see it all there in his wife’s eyes. Nothing has changed. Nothing has to be different. She still loves him the same way she did an hour ago. Still wants their life together.

Just now with a little - more.

He reaches across Alexis and takes Kate’s hand. Lacing their fingers together, he brings her hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to the the back of it, just below her wedding ring. “I love you,” he says.

Kate smiles. “I know. Best wife ever, right?”

He nods enthusiastically as Alexis laughs between them. “You’re definitely my favorite. Even more so if you tell me we can do that again soon.”

Grinning, Kate bends over and kisses Alexis on the cheek. "How's an hour sound to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> (I totally went for the bonus points)


End file.
